1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of boating and more specifically relates to a kit for converting a conventional canoe into a sailing canoe. The kit provides a mast assembly, a rudder assembly, leeboards and a hiking seat. The conversion to sailing canoe can be made readily and without any permanent modifications to the canoe.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,994 issued July 3, 1962, Brodie shows a kit for converting a small boat into a sail boat. His mast support and rudder assemblies are quite different from those used in the present invention, and no hiking seat is provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,690, Garber shows a stabilizing outrigger for use with a canoe. The outrigger includes a sail, and a rudder assembly is located at one side of the canoe.
A kit sail rig for canoes has been marketed by Northern Star Products, Inc., of St. Paul, Minn. It includes a centered rudder, a braced mast assembly, and leeboards, but lacks the hiking seat and several other features found in the present invention. Also, there is no indication that the mast can be tilted in the fore and aft direction.
Another kit is made by Old Town Canoe Company of Old Town, Me. It also uses a centrally located rudder and provides no hiking seat. The mast support structure is entirely different from that of the present invention and requires permanent modifications to the boat.
Another conversion kit is made by Grumman Allied Industries, Inc. of Marathon, N.Y. This kit appears to be an accessory for that company's line of canoes and requires factory installation. In contrast, the kit of the present invention can be applied to any small boat having rails along its sides and can be installed by the purchaser in a matter of minutes.
The specific advantages of the present invention over kits of the prior art will be described in greater detail below.